


Do You Want To Get Coffee After You Reattach My Leg?

by SpaceguyLewis



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Human-Sized Jaegers, Motorcycle Crash, Other, Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2014, Paramedic - Freeform, Repairs, Robot Terminonology, Sentient Jaegers, injuries, train crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a terrible motorcycle-train crash, and paramedic Coyote Tango has to deal with an idiot who thinks his face is very nice. For the Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Get Coffee After You Reattach My Leg?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



When Coyote Tango first met Striker Eureka, the Mark V was in the back of an ambulance. This might be a little unsettling except for the fact that Striker had been in a train crash, and Coyote was one of the EMRPs dispatched to clean up the mess and take care of the ones who had gotten injured. The extraction team had found the Mark V underneath one of the crumpled train cars next to what used to be a silver-blue motorcycle, using his dismembered leg to keep the car from crushing him completely.

“Coyote, make sure to check the guy’s leg for snapped cables and burst fuses. No point in reattaching it if it’s completely ruined.” The Mark I nodded in acknowledgement patting the extraction team’s leader, Gipsy Danger, on her shoulder. Striker was stretched out on a portable gurney in the back of said ambulance with a nurse doing several quick checks to see what other things had been damaged in the crash.

“What’ve we got, Tacit?” Coyote asked, addressing the nurse who switched off her built-in scanner and turned towards the blue Jaeger.

“Dismembered leg snapped at the hip joint, dislocated chest plating, and extreme visor breakage.” Tacit picked up a holoboard and presented it to Coyote. A 3D scan of the leg displayed extreme stress points in the knee and a few fuel line breaks which had mostly been taken care of by autorepair before it had snapped off. “I’ve turned off the majority of his pain receptors so he isn’t shrieking at us.”

“Repair the remaining breaks in his leg, and realign the knee too.” Coyote instructed before turning to the mecha on the gurney. He was online, but on the verge of dropping into driftspace.

“Hey there. I’m Doctor Coyote Tango.”

“Hi.” The mecha said, his words slightly slurred.

“I’m going to be welding your chest plating back together, so you may feel some pressure on your internals.”

“Okay.” The mecha was quiet for a little, before weaving his head back and forth to try and find coyote between the factures of his visor. “Has anyone told you that you’re really cute, doc?”

“No. Most of your receptors are disabled, so you’re mostly processing and interpreting with your lower fluid synapses.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not cute.”

“Well… thank you for the compliment.”

“Do you want to go to coffee?”

“… I am on duty.”

“What about when you’re finished?”

“You will be in the repair bay for at least a week.” The mecha was quiet after that, and Coyote sighed quietly in relief.

“… Can I at least have your comm. number so I can talk to you after I leave?”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

It was a few months later when Coyote was walking to the subway station on his way home that he met the mecha again. He was looking much better than he did when Coyote and Tacit had passed him onto the repair bay staff at the ambulance garage. His plating was freshly repainted, buffed, and his leg was indeed attached. The mecha had spotted him on the platform and woven his way through the crowd before tapping Coyote on the shoulder.

“Hey! You’re the cute guy who reattached my leg.” He had said, electromagnetic field exuding joy and curiosity.

“Yes.”

“Thanks for that, by the way.” The mecha rubbed at the back of his neck self-consciously, “And that coffee offer is still on the table, if you want.” Coyote was quiet as he considered it.

“Why not? But first, tell me your name. I already know it because of your medical records, but I’d like to hear it from you.” The mecha’s winglets flared happily as he stuck out his hand for Coyote to shake.

“I’m Striker Eureka.”


End file.
